metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
NPC's
List of NPC's (non-playable characters) present throughout the Metal Slug series. Gerhardt City Townspeople Civilians from Gerhardt City. Satiko Suzuki Metal Slug. Arabian Townspeople These people are dealers that run if you shoot at them. Parker was talking to one of them. They will think, deal, talk, and run. Baby A little, lost baby. Never seem to care about the chaos he is in. Miner Stick around a moment and some might dig up a bonus item for you. Unfortunately for him, one of them never finds anything valuable, just a swarm of bats. One unfortunate miner was nearly turned into a mummy, but the quick reactions of the P.F. team gave him another chance to dig up loot for another day. Explorer He was investigating some Egyptian ruins, but he never knew the place was full of Mummies. And could end up joining their ranks if you fail to act in time. Dead Explorer He went too far on his explorations, it seems. First he will give you a bonus item. Then he'll pull out an explosive, destroying himself and you as well if you stick around. Parker and Delivery Boy Parker is doing his business as usual. He was about to send the delivery boy to do his work until discovering his suitcase disappeared. He reacts in anger towards the poor boy, who runs away in tears. Parker's modified sprite is re-used as Amadeus. Survivors Dazed and injured survivors of the plane that went down over the quarantined area of The Ten Commandments of Moses' crash site. One by one, however, they will join the legions of undead. Unless of course, you can stop the advancing zombie hordes before they have a chance to assimilate them. Some of them were scientists that were researching on the place but all they found was a group of zombies and 5 of them were seen running away in the beginning of the 2nd mission in Metal Slug 3. They are also can found in Metal Slug 4 Mission 4 if you choose the stair path (not the path to mummies area). Lumberjack He's a Lumberjack and he's okay. Just sitting there, smoking his pipe peacefully. Until some grunt came along with a motorcycle... You can find him in Metal Slug 4 in mission 2, when you attack the rebel on a motorcycle he will be surprised and runs away. Mummy Guy Works in a amusement park disguised as a mummy. But real mummies started appearing in the place, to his horror. Looks like he could use his mummy. Sailors They work carrying boxes on a japanese merchant boat at the beginning. However they will run and scatter when their boat was attacked by pirates and rebels. Big City Civilians Are seen running away from the Ptolemaics. Refurbished Gerhard City townspeople and scientist sprites. Rebel NCO Soldiers that live in a large city. They will panic and flee upon sight of Venusians. Only in Metal Slug 6. Regular Soldier This is the Regular Army Infantry, which appear in Metal Slug Advance Intro Landing on the island, later they are make POW's, and get liberated by the player. Category:Lists